1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a mini USB connector including a unitary shell enclosing an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As electronic technology advances, electronic products become increasingly smaller and higher speed. During high-speed signal transmission, electromagnetic interference becomes a problem which can seriously affect the quality of the signal transmission. At present, metal shields are often used to reduce the effects of interference. Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 86210437 and 86212282 disclose use of such shielding. However, the shields disclosed in the above Taiwan Patent Applications are generally constructed of two telescopic shells that fit and slide one within the other. The two telescopic shells are separately manufactured and assembled together. Such structures not only reduce the effectiveness of the shielding but also increase the cost of manufacturing the electrical connector because of the assembly required. Hence, an improved electrical connector having a unitary shell is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.